Arcana Cabana
Arcana Cabana (literary meaning "Hut of Secrets") is a small occult shop owned by Basil Hawkins. Though usually closed, it servers as a storage for magical items and mystical artifacts used by Ala Rubra and providing magical items and services for demigods who know of its existence. Overview Arcana Cabana ''has been created as a safe place for the agents of Ala Rubra in the field. It's backdoor is connected to the Shadowcrest and acts as an instant gateway between both places. The shop is usually closed and protected by series of enchantments which prevent breaking and entering although experienced magic user may able to temporarily lift those spells. The Forgotten Tales Five Ravens When Rachel Roth tries to use her Empress Arcana on Basil, he realizes that she must've broken into the shop in order to steal the Card. He wonders how the sorceress was able to pass through his barriers. Later on, Basil confirms that two Tarot Card has been stolen - The Empress and The Devil. Bloody Mary Nico di Angelo is seen walking past ''Arcana Cabana ''when Basil, Percy and Jason are trying to locare him and warn about the danger. Later, behind the shop, the group is ambushed by Bloody Mary. Artifacts Stored Inside '''Magic Mirror: '''An enchanted mirror with multiple purposes. It can be used as a spying/scrying device, portal between two places, weapon reflecting opponents attacks, etc. 'Major Arcana:' Enchanted deck of Tarot cards; each one equipped with different abilities. The cards have souls on their own and can communicate with their 'hosts', providing with advice. The cards without human host obtain their life-energy from the host of 21st Arcana - The World. '''Grimhold:' Mystical prison in a form of a layered doll. By absorbing both the soul and the body it suspends the victim's life functions and allows their mind to forever roam the endless black space of nothingness. When another person is trapped inside the doll, Grimhold gains a new layer with the face of the target on it. Soul Gem: A small, oval-shaped emerald which holds the power of Animakinesis - Soul Manipulation. The gem itself is sentient and has desire to collect souls in order to amplify its powers. To a human who can gain dominance over it, the Gem can provide various powers including revealing truth by pulling information straight from the target's soul; trap souls inside illusionary idyllic world and protecting the soul of its wielder from direct attacks. The Amulet of Abraxas: An amulet used to palliate curses and foreign magic in the wielder's body. It cannot, however, counter poison or physical wounds and lethal injuries. The Sword of Erebus: A magical sword able to inflict great physical pain to the astral body and ghosts; pain that cannot be stopped by mystical energies. Every use of the sword by someone not able to use magic or connected to the Underworld, inflicts a same amount of pain to their soul. The Serum of Seraphim: An all-purpose elixir capable of curing both mystic and non-mystic ailments, described as "the most potent medicine known to the occult"; the serum is so powerful that only a few ounces are needed. It puts the patient into a trance-like state, druing which the body is slowly reverted back to its prime. It can, however, be used only on recent wounds; anything inflicted over a week before the use of the potion will be alleviated but not fully cured. Blood Bible: A cursed spellbook used for Blood Magic and demonic sacrifices. Each spell and advice written inside this book is harmful to both the user and the world itself. The most dangerous ritual, however, is the Soul Transfer, which allows to summon a servant of Chaos - the protogenos of all creation. For selling fifth of one's sould, Chaos can grant a fifth of divine power instead. Category:Locations Category:Magic Items Category:Joker's Creation Category:Ala Rubra